A continuous casting mold of the aforementioned described type is disclosed in EP 0 417 504 B1. In this construction, the broad side walls form a unit with the support frame in which the support frame is connected with the broad side walls by elements generating a displacement of the broad side walls relative to one another, whereby the broad side walls can move toward and away from one another. Such a mold has been referred to also as a "spreadable" mold.
The elements generating the relative movement of the broad side walls can be tie rods or tension rods, i.e. mechanical stressing elements, which connect both of the support frames with their respective broad side walls. For this purpose the resiliently elastic tension rods can be operatively connected with a force-generating means.